It Wouldn't Mean nothing without a Woman or a Girl
by Make You Feel Unpretty Too
Summary: She has been a Queen. A Mother. A Girlfriend. The Subject of Many Fights. And has Skeltons in Her Closet. But She is Still Just a Little Girl.  Inspired by The story I say A little Prayer
1. Freedom

I was inspired by the story I Say a little Prayer, so I decided to write something like that.

**Disclamer:Me no Owny of Glee, Yes Sad!**

* * *

Chapter One: Freedom

This story is set on the weekend after Journey, Puck and Quinn go on a road trip.

* * *

Her real passion is water. Never the cheerios, that was just some shelter she hid under. Water gives her that fredom she is hidden from.

Mermaids. She has always wanted the freedom they have, always wanting to be one. They own the water, its their proporty, ha, aren't they lucky. They are so graceful, there hair, their delecate make, their movment, still so lucky.

''Hmmm'' she mumbles to herself, just watching the waves as they crash and break against the rocks. She tries to get a closer look, but they are going to can smell the salts, her favourite scent, all her perfume botttles reak of the smell, so does she.

''What is it babe?'' He asks, running his hand over the top of his shaven head, forgetting the mohawk isn't there. She is memorized by the waves movment, taken back by the freedom.

She comes out of her fantasy. Like she could be a mermaid. ''uh, oh nothing. It's beautiful isn't it?'' She says, staring down at her almost gone baby bump. Placing her hand on her stomach, missing the kick of baby Beth. ''What, the baby bump?'' He asks, not really sure what she is talking about.

The blonde girl glares at him, think about his very little IQ, that mohawk must of held his brain. ''No you idiot, the water!'' She hisses at him. He laughs, just to hide the awkwardness. ''Yeah, but no as beaut...'' He gets stopped by the blonde.''Just save it, please. That is practically the only thing I have heard through my life, From Finn, you, mum, dad and Even Shelby. I would just like to hear white noise for once, be free, can we just go for a swim?'' She says, her heart skipping a beat.

The boy nods, and places a kiss on her sunkissed cheek. ''Quinn, you need to understand, its true, life isn't just one big lie!'' he wispers in her ear, wiping the tear coming from her eye. ''No, its just one lie after another!'' She says slamming the door of the car, running towards the sand.

* * *

''Hmmmm'' She says again, staring at the graceful water. She steps forward to step in it, but jumps back, still not feeling the freedom she wants, she thinks she needs. She thought giving up her little Beth would give her that freedom, getting her out from that cage, she now realises she might not be wrong.

_It's ok, Beth is gone and so is that bump that was sheilding your life, just go for it._

This is what is going through her head, she is trying to believe it, but her body, brain and very wildly beating heart would not accept it. '' Uh, what are you doing Quinn just jump in, it's not like it's your past your jumping into, its just water, stop being such a baby; just breathe and jump in!'' She ordered herself, her voice echoing across the beach. She went to step again, but jumped back as the waves came crashing in. This time falling on her butt. ''That is what happens to wimps babe!'' the male teen laughed, scooping the blonde up off the ground.

''Let me down!''She sqealed, struggling to get out of his grip. ''Only if you tell me something!'' He says, stopping and pulling her closer to his chest. ''okah!'' She struggles to say, with her head burried into his muscular build. ''What?'' He asks, unable to understand what she is saying. She bites his nipple ring and pulls it, he drops her out of reflex. ''Ow, why did you do that?'' He whines, rubbing his wound. ''So you can hear what I'm saying!'' She laughs getting up off the ground and kissing him on his cheek.

He grabs her again and lifts her up. ''So why aren't you going in the water, there is a right answer and a wrong answer. Choose the right one and I will not throw you in!" He says, throwing the blonde over his shoulder. "Ow, stop piching my butt!" She yells, punching his back. He shakes his head and starts to walk closer to the waves. "Fine. I am just a... too cold!" She says, taking a deep breath, anticipating his reaction. "Wrong Answer!" He yells throwing her in the water. "Noah David Puckerman, you are going to hell!" She yells, splashing water at him. " I can live with that!" He laughs, jumping in the water with her.

She tries to get up, but waves keep knocking her down, "Oh my goodness, what the heck is up with these waves?" She complains, wiping the sand off her face. "Just give up, what is so wrong about the water, it isn't hell, or Rachel Berry, just go for a swim, it will let out all your stress that you have built up inside of you. I read that in a book, well the back of the book, actuslly on an ad or the book."The boy says, siitting down next to her, placing an arm over her shoulders. "Yeah I guess your right!" She smiles, Getting up to run to the waves.

* * *

She reachers a deeper area in the water and just collapses into it. She swims around doing flips, but she has her legs kept together, trying to feel like a mermaid. She struggles with the cheerio style flips, and twirls, she wonders why, she then realises that it is from her 'mermaid' legs. She releases her legs and performs a perfcet flip, realising, she already has her freedom, she has always had it and not wanting to use it, she has the freedom to make her own choices, be who she wants to be, how she lives her life and just to breathe, something that mermaids can't really do if you think about it.

* * *

**AN- So what do you think Do you like it, This will include, short chapters, long chapters and son fics. Please R&R**


	2. The Gift

**AN/- Heyy everyone, this chapter is set well it takes place near the end of Showmance, but Some bits don't really have a time or place.**

**DISCLAIMER: Scince it is two sad and hard to mention twice, if you want to read this bit again...**

**Chapter 2- The Gift**

"God Q, I never knew you could sing, Where did you get those lungs, definatly not from your dad's cigars!" Santana asked as she walked out of The choir room, linking arms with her best friend Quinn. The blonde cheerio smiled, "Well for starters I didn't even know I could sing, so God and the Angels must think I am well deserving so they gave me one of there many gifts ,but it is one Gift that Man Hands Does Not Deserve" Quinn answered, unlinking arms with the Latina girl and opening up her locker.

The Truth is Quinn has always loved singing. Ever scince she was a little Girl she has been inspired by Madonna and Dionne Warwick, always been the lead in her school choir and whenever she is was alone she would sing to let out the stress of being head cheerio, her parents and just to get away from it all. So yeah she has a gift, but it isn't a surprise one.


	3. Tired Eyes

**I am gonna do some Fabson, because I think they are cute, but illegal, but thats in the next chapter**

**This is set around when Quinn first moved into Finn's house.**

Disclamer:Read First Chapter

* * *

**Chapter 4- Tired Eyes.**

Her dad really hurt her, the things he said really dug deep. They dug deep into her heart and made a huge whole.

As soon as she was given acceptance from Mrs. Hudson she ran to the brushing her messy curls she looked into the mirror, looking at her eyes. They were sorem black from the runny mascara and eye liner and they were tired, with a hint of guilt.

She just got acceptance from Finn's mum, she is the only person besides Finn (and Puck) to accept her and whats going on. The baby wasn't even Finn's, she felt terrible for what she is doing to these nice caring people, even Puck. Puck is trying to help, be there for his baby but she will not accept him. The baby isn't Finn's but she is putting him through the torture of Shlushie Facials, bills and her yelling at him, the tourture that only she deserves. How could she be such a heartless person? Then there is Mrs. Hudson, she welcomed Quinn ino her home, plans on looking after her, when she has troubles looking after Finn, how could she look after a moody pregnant girl, who has pregnancy hormones like rabbits have babies, and again it isn't her grandchild she is looking out for.

But karma is coming to those tired eyes, don't you worry about that...


	4. The Sin

**This Chapter is Basically About Our lil Quinny's first Sin. **

**I know I said this chapter was about Fabson but that can be next chapter this just struck me and I had to write it **

**

* * *

**Chapter 4- Her First Time/The Sin.

Many people think Sinning is Comitting Murder, or Adultery, But it goes Deeper than That.

The Apostle Paul says in Romans 3:23: _"All have sinned and fall short of the glory of God."_

Perfection, is basically what that says. That is what God Wants, Maybe. So it does No good to Compare Yourself to Others. If only Quinn knew that.

* * *

Quinn walked through The Jungle Gym, all eyes were on her and her posse, Santana and Brittany. She was Five, and even then people cringed at the thought of her. People found how she forced her beleif of God and Christianity a bit Scary, so she has always had the ball in her court.

They were walking to the shoe rack, when they came across a sign, Santana and Quinn couldn't understand what it said so they turned to their smarter friend, Brittany Pierce. "It says, you can not wear shoes in the jungle gyn, always leave shoes on she rack, or you will be sent to the naughty corner Immediately!" She read to the other girls, they nodded and sat town on the stools to remove their shoes. Quinn removed her gold sandals that she wore with a bergandy dress, and a gold clip to hold back her side fringe. As Quinn walked over to put her shoes in the pink hole, a short brunette reached there first. Quinn death stared the girl, her rival, Rachel Berry. Quinn walked over to the shorter girl and tapped on her shoulder, with her face scrunched. "Excuse me Strawberry, that was my whole, move your shoes Now!" Quinn ordered the brunette, taping hard on the shoe hole. Rachel cleared her throat to speak, She forced a smile onto her face, which Quinn only rolled her eyes to. "Sorry Quinn, but I got to his whole first, and besides pink is my favourite colour, so I think I will keep my shoes here!" Rachel said. Quinn and Santana burst into giggles at Rachel's attempt to keep the whole. "How Panetic!" Santana Laughed, trying to pronounce pathetic. "Sanny, I will handle this. Do you really think that will get you _my_ shoe whole, how tute!" She threatened, stepping closer to Rachel, Rachel now feeling threatened.

Rachel stepped back, she was shaky and scared by Quinn, well who wouldn't be. "Sorry, Quinn but you can't have the whole, its mine and you aren't the Queen of everything, just of meanies!" Rachel answered back to the blondes threat. Quinn felt embarrassed and now under pressure, because her two young followers had their tiny eyes, widening every second anticipating her next come back. Quinn felt insulted by the way Rachel spoke to her, so of coarse she had to return the favour. "Well t least my parents are not boy lesbinims!" She yelled back. Rachel's eyes began to fill up with tears, she ran off to the bathroom.

The blonde girl smiled with satisfaction, her two friends giggling behind her. She walked back over to the shoe hole _she_ wanted, threw Rachel's brown penny loafers to the beige carpet and placed her shoes. She started to walk to the bathroom with her friends until someone pulled her to the side. "Quinn Celeste Fabray you are in a lot of trouble!" Her dad yelled at her, lighty smacking her wrist. "What did I do?" She asked, looking shyly down to her tiny toes. "You just committed your first sin!" He said, looking away from her, disappointed. Quinn gasped, her eyes swelled up with tears as her daddy walked away. She gripped her gold cross tight, as the tears began the poor off her cheeks. She always heard about sinning, never knew what it was, she was told that if she committed a sin she would go to hell, she didn't want to go there, she wanted to be in heaven. Her world seriously came crashing down right then and there. She dropped to her knees, gripped her cross tighter, and prayed. Hoping for a second chance.

ut she didn't know that in her life span. She would need a lot more chances...

* * *

I Have always pictured Brittany as the smart one when they were younger :P. And ofcoarse Quinn's first sinn would have to be towards Rachel. hehehe.

Please R&R, or my boyfriend will hunt you down! jokes


	5. It's A Man's Man's Man's World

**AN- Hi peepz, this is he Fabson Chapter. This is set round when they are 9.**

**DISCLAIMER- I feel teerible about saying this, but I have to: I don't Own Glee its Characters, the songs performed, you know...**

**and Also, I think the title of this chapter suits it**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5- It's A Man's Man's Man's World**

She hears the lunch bell ring, all the crazy third grade boys run out like crazy, all the girls just giggle at their ape like behaviour and quietly walk out behind them gossiping. Quinn just rolls her eyes and packs up her books, gives the teacher her worksheet and walks out.

Quinn begins to walk over to the swings, where her, Santana and Brittany always eat lunch, but she then notices the boys sitting down on the concrete basketball court eating their lunch. She has always wondered what they exactly do down there so she decides to join them.

* * *

Quinn finds a spot about 10 metres away from the boys, a good view of what they are doing. She watches the boys tease Kurt Hummel, for wearing a gold sequenced vest. She watches very closely wondering why they do what they do, act how they act she finds ti so interesting. Her face scrunched, eyes widen by the second as she watches them wrestle, throw rocks at each other and continuously Taunt Kurt.

The time comes when they all start to choose teams for their daily game of basketball. One captain is Noah Puckerman, other is her secret crush: Finn Hudson. She decides she wants to join in with them so she dusts off her white tights, fixes her piggy tails and walks over to join. She sits down next to Kurt, who just laughs when he sees her presence; Oh yeah he should talk. They both laugh when they see Rachel Berry take a seat to play.

"Get Lost Berry!" A Young Noah Puckerman Orders as he throws a icy glass of coola in her face. Everyone bursts into laughs at the look on her face, the gunk on her face. "Okay now that 'it' is gone we can get this started. Now Jackson, your on my team!" Puck ordered, turning his glance to Finn. It was his turn to pick. Quinn's eyes widened, hoping he would pick her. "Um. I pick Quinn..." He said, with a shy smile. A large grin spread across her face as he said her name, but a look over anger spread across overs. "Dude, no way she is a girl!" Puck said pointing at Quinn, everyone turning to her. "And besides, she can't play sport, have you seen her in class?" Puck laughed. Finn's face droped, he was embarrased. "Uh your right Puck, um, ,I pick Ben." he mumbled, looking at a sad Quinn.

Everyone turned to Puck, to hear his choice. Quinn was embarrassed and sad, she had tears falling off her pale cheeks, the colour now gone from them. She picked up her Tweety Bird backpack and ran off onto the benches. To sob some more, but to still do her task: Study the males.

* * *

"So now we have this started, lets get this started!" Puck said, running towards the middle of the court. "Just a second, I will be right back." Finn said, walking over towards the silver benches, where One Quinn Fabray sits.

When the sad little blonde girl saw Finn coming her way, she was at first excited but then thought he was coming up to tease her like Puck did. " Can I help you?" Quinn rudely asked, as she folded her arms, death staring at the taller boy. "Um Quinn, I just wanted to apoligize about before. I know you know how Puck can be!" He said, sitting don next to the blonde girl. "Yes I do!" Quinn said, unfolding her arms, and rubbing her tights where tear marks were. "Well I wanted to make sure you were ok, because you looked pretty sad. But you know how it can be. It's like that song Darren used to sing: It's a Man's man's Man's world. It truly is." Finn said, grabbing Quinn's sweaty hand and gripping it tight. Quinn was surprised by his action, but she liked it, she gripped his hand tight and smiled, they both smiled.

They sat their for several minutes, holding each others hands. It became sort of awkward. Quinn was getting annoyed with the fact that he has done anything else. "Finn!" She yelled, breaking the silence. Finn looked at her shocked, and sort of scared. "Uh, yes Quinn?" He said, slowly backing away from her, not able to shake her grip off. "Umm..." Then she did the unexpected: She kissed him. It lasted about 10 seconds, she felt something, so did he. Just a little spark which would later mean a lot more.

When they broke out they were both speechless. Everyone around them was just staring. They didn't care, they just smiled and burst into giggles. "That was...fun." Finn said, looking towards the ground, shyly smiling again. " Seriously Finn. it wasn't fun, it was a kiss, and it was suppost to be the best experience of your life, so enjoy!" Quinn said, in her infamous bitchy tone. Finn nods, Quinn bursts into giggles again. "What is so funny?" Finn asked, scratching his head. "Oh, nothing, It's just..ummm...wanna do that again?" She asks smiling shyly, like Finn. They lean into kiss again but their noses bang against each other. "Ow, are we doing that right?" The dark haired boy asks, moving his head in different directions to see if he is in he right position.

Quinn laughs and kisses him on the cheek and runs off. Finn sits their memorised by what just happened, but didn't know he was being watched by an angry Puck.

* * *

I hope you liked, Fabson is Sooooo Cute, but I like Quick better. Quam... ummm well they look like twins .hehehehe.

PLEASE R&R, It Makes you awesome and makes me love you Much more!


	6. The Truth

I have always wondered what happened with Puck and Quinn to lead up to them... well you know. So here is My thought on it.

* * *

**Chapter 6- The Truth**

He was leaving from after school detention when he heard her cries. "Why doesn't he love me, why does he love that Thing. It's because I'm fat isn't it?" The blonde girl cried, looking up towards the sky, it looked like she was praying. He ran up to the bleachers to see: Quinn Fabray, The girl he has always loved and cared for crying. It was time to move on in.

"Hey Fabray, are you... crying?" He asked, sitting down next to her and putting his hand on her shoulder. " No." She sniffled. Then falling in his chest, crying. " Whats wrong babe?" Puck asks, rubbing her back. " So you don't know yet. Finn is totally cheating on me with Man Hands. How could he do that. For One, He is cheating on me, ME. I am Quinn Fabray. And second, He is commiting adultery. That is a main sin that will send you to hell, and e wil be going for sure, he doesn't even pray!" She cried, lifting her head from the larger boys chest. "It's ok babe." He says, grabing a hold of her hand, smiling. Quinn looks surprised but then goes on with his action.

She burries her head in his chest and cries for several minutes, Puck only caring for her feelings. The crying stops and she lifts her head up and stares at Puck. Puck looks at her and smiles. She smiles back, then she moves onto him, kissing him passionately. He doesn't stop her, he is feeling guilty, but she made the move on him.

After several minutes they stop kissing and then she slaps him. "Ow, why did you do that Quinn?" He asks, rubbing his cheek. " Well, you kissed me and Finn is your best friend!" She says, glaring at him. "You kissed me!" He argued back. Quinn then shyly smiles. "Well that makes it different. Listen I am a sad lonely girl right now who is desperate, just go along with it!" She argues back, starting to kiss him again. He stops her to speak. "Well I am not going to argue with that!" He continues to kiss her.

She stops him again. "Am I fat?" She asks, scratching her head. " No baby, just keep the kisses coming!" He says, smiling, leaning towards her. She goes along with it. They continue making out, even when it stars to rain. Quinn leans back, but slips and hits her head. "Ow, that hurt !" She moans, sitting up. A grin spreads across Puck's face. " I know a little something that can fix the pain. It's at my house. Why don't you come on over?" He asks, he has a bullet proof plan worked out:

He will get her over to his house. get her drunk and get her to have sex with him.

Quinn looks at him curiously. "Fine, I hope it can fix the ringing in my head!" She says. He grabs her hand and they run towards his car.

What a big mistake she just made...


	7. Shoe laces

This is mY Quam Fic, Enjoy (set around The Rocky Horror incident)

* * *

Chapter 7- Shoe Laces

Quinn just sits their and watches him. Struggle and whine, she finds it amusing but also embarrasing becausse she has to be seen in public with him. "Damn it, Why wont these shoe laces tie?" He whines, slouching back in his chair. The blonde cheerio just rolls her eyes and continues to pack up her things. After a few minutes she gets fed up with his whining. "Here let me Help." She says, walking over to Sam and kneeling down to his feet.

"So there you go, now hurry up, lets get to glee club!" She orders, pulling him by his arm, but he will not budge. " Whats the matter?" She asks, placing one hand on her hip, and using the other hand to brush down her cheerio uniform, which lays on her timy, hour glass figure. Sam's cheeks go red, and he looks down to the ground. " Well I was Wondering if you could teach me, you know how to tie shoelaces..." He asks, turning reder. Quinn rolles her eyes. "Seriously... Sure..." She laughs, kneeling back next to him.

" So you make two bunny ears, then put one ear through the hole under the other ear and then pull. You got it?" Quinn asks, moving her head up away from his foot, so Sam could have a try. Sam moves his head down, only for both their foreheads to bump into each other. Both burst into giggles, but then fall silent, staying in the position. After a minute the silent is awkwardly broken by Quinn. "Uh, so do you get it?" She asks, moving her head back a tiny bit. " Uh no I don't actually." Sam murmers, brushing hair out of Quinn eyes, looking deep into the sea of green before kissing her passiontly. Quinn is surprised by this, but then just goes along with it.

They kiss for about two minutes until they are inturupted by a cheerio. "OMG, please stop with the PDA. I am gonna hurl!" She says rudly before running out of the classroom, to gossip to her friends. Quinn and Sam both fall back in their chairs. It gets sort of awkward. But Quinn is still breathless from the kiss. " Well we should get to glee. You should ask Mr. Shcue to help you with that shoe lace problem." She breathes. Sam nods. "Yeah, that would help." he mumbles. It goes silent again for a few seconds, they both looking away from each other, taken back by what just happened.

"Wow.. Our First Kiss. It was Nice!" am randomly says, Quinn just rolls her eyes, and laughs. "well we better go!" Quinn says, picking up her things and running out of the class room.

"Yeah it was Nice. real Nice." She smiles to herself, before walking into the choir room.


	8. Idol

This is Based on my life right now this chapter.

Just FYI!...

* * *

**Chater 8- Idol.**

No matter how popular Quinn was, how beautiful and stunning she was, Quinn wasn't happy. Her Idol was Maddie Heron, Maddie was Captain of the Cheerios back in 1982, she was pretty, blonde, popular, had a stunning boyfriend, was at the top of the Social chain, and was rich. Quinn is like her clone, seriously. Every night Quinn dreamed of being like Maddie. She even prayed to god. She wished upon every star she saw, and even went to the shopping centre, sat on Santa's lap and asked him to be like Maddie.

Well there was more about Maddie Quinn didn't know. Maddie had obbsesive, rude, judgmental, christian parents. She was boy consious and fell pregnant at 16 to her boyfriends best friend.

Well Quinn got her wish...

**_So be careful what you wish for, because you just might get it..._**


End file.
